First Impression
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Genis didn't always like Lloyd as he does now.


An angel is glaring at me evilly as I twitch with a slight laugh, "Hey, all. I got this idea just as I ended the game, and people who have beaten the game know what I'm talking about." The angel is still glaring at me, and I swear even more, "So, this is just a cute little one-shot of a friendship fic for Genis and Lloyd, hope you enjoy reading."  
"M-CHAN!" The angel starts, her hair flowing in the air as I type faster, running away with a laptop,  
"I DO NOT OWN ToS! And there are only spoilers if you understand by what I mean of bloodline in this!"  
"RAWR!"

_**First Impression**_

They weren't always such great friends, then again, with every known friend in the world, it's usually true that they actually started off as just people who knew each other from a passing glance. That's how Genis knew of Lloyd when they were younger. Lloyd was not always the cheerful, trusting, naive swordsman he was known as today, but when he was younger, Lloyd was actually very quiet and his eyes were always wandering away from people.

Genis remembered that he did not like Lloyd at all from the moment he had met him in that fateful day in the classroom. His sister was lecturing them on the basics of mana (of which he already knew because his sister tended to lecture even at home) when Lloyd had walked in the door, no manners whatsoever. Even more appalling was that he had walked in with two twin wooden swords attached to his sides, and the wooden swords had slight blood creeping down from the rims, dripping down on the school floor. Genis could remember his sister's surprised reaction,

"And who are you?" Even though she was surprised, she treated him kindly enough, but Genis did not like how Lloyd looked up at his sister, and what made Genis even more hostile towards the new _human_ was that he tell his sister,

"Tell me your name, and I will tell you mine." However, instead of getting angry, Raine had laughed kindly at him, and told the boy to call her simply as Professor Sage. This seemed to satisfy Lloyd and he slowly spelt his name, "My name is Lloyd Irving."

"Well Lloyd, did you happen in here by mistake? Are you lost?" Lloyd shook his head no,

"My father told me to come here." Raine rose a slight eyebrow, especially as Lloyd held up a piece of paper. Raine examined it then smiled down at Lloyd,

"Well then Lloyd, welcome to the school. Please take a seat by Colette." Lloyd looked over the room, but he looked very confused, until Colette raised her hand very cheerfully, moving it slightly until Lloyd sat next to her. Genis could tell that Colette liked the newcomer immediately, especially by the dazzling smile upon her face as she smiled at the brunet. Lloyd gave a small smile back at her, but he still seemed to be very confused. Genis did not like humans, it was a common fact known to his sister, so that's why he sat alone near the back.

Genis could sense Lloyd's blood energy, saying that he was human, but something seemed a little strange within it, kind of like Colette's blood, but different. But no matter, Genis frowned at the newcomer, not liking how the boy moved to clean off his twin blades.

This if course was just his first impression of Lloyd, the boy to him seemed to be another stupid, idiotic, human who had no respect for anyone but his greedy self. Class would be over soon and Raine had given the small gathering a break until the 'bell' and Genis watched as Lloyd got up immediately to talk to his older sister. Genis _especially_ didn't like it when people approached his sister, every time a human came near her, she would get a slight sad look on her face, and he wished he could understand the pain that Raine went through, but they had been telling everyone that they were full elves...not half, so then they just treated them like elves, not half...

"Oh? What is it Lloyd? Did you have any problem understanding the material?" Lloyd looked confused again but then shook his head,

"No...uh...there's blood on the floor, do you need any help cleaning it?" Lloyd asked, facing Raine directly with a look of confidence. Raine blinked slightly then smiled,

"Yes, if you would like to do that, here, I happen to have a bucket of water and a cloth to clean it." Raine moved to retrieve said items and Lloyd did as he had promised. Colette had joined him, talking to him very cheerfully, and he replied back to anything she asked with small smiles and grunts as he struggled to get the stain of red from the wood floors. Well that was stupid, Genis thought. What was the point? It was then after the bell, everyone had left, even Colette as her father had come to pick her up and she was eccentric to go march home with him, everyone was gone...except Lloyd.

"Lloyd, that's enough, thank you." Lloyd shook his head furiously, still trying to out one little spot that was left within the wooden boards. Raine stared, slightly concerned, "Won't your father worry?" Lloyd shook his head again, and spoke softly,

"No, I'm sure he isn't expecting me home anytime soon...he said I could wonder around..." Genis still sat at his desk, staring as his sister bent down to help Lloyd clean the remainder of what was left. _Why_? The question blazed in his head, but he did nothing except stare.

"Lloyd, would you like to look around with us? Iselia is quite interesting, but it would be better if you had someone to guide you." Lloyd grinned, he actually _grinned_ and Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Raine looked over at Genis and beckoned the boy to coming with guiding Lloyd around the village. But why? It would be pointless, the village was so small that the only way you could get lost was if you turned around the buildings and didn't recognize the markings. It would be pointless, why was his sister humoring this human? However, he walked next to his sister, staring at the smiling brunet. What was so special about this Lloyd Irving character?

The three moved around the small town, Raine would stop every once in awhile and explained what each building was for, who's house was who's, then stopped when they reached their own home.

"Lloyd, would you like to eat over for dinner?" Genis flinched at the thought, his...sister...cooking...No. Absolutely not. Forbidden zone.

"I'm not sure if I can stay that late, but thank you." Raine smiled again,

"Why don't you invite your father over?" There was a blank stare from Lloyd then a slight shake at his head,

"My father lives on the outskirts of this town, just out of the forest." Raine blinked then frowned,

"You walk, by yourself, from all the way out there?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. The forest path is very short."

"It doesn't matter if it's short! It's dangerous!" Raine huffed, folding her arms and staring down with Lloyd with a stern look, "Is there no other way to get to your home?" Lloyd grinned again, and Genis couldn't help but feel even more annoyed. Here his sister was worrying about a stupid human, and the human was grinning at her concern. Feh, idiot.

"Not any way that I know of, but thank you for the dinner invite." Raine huffed again, this time grabbing Lloyd's hand,

"We shall take you home for today, I'm not comforted by the fact that one of my student's is going to wonder back home...and nearly in the dark! What in the world could your father be thinking?" Lloyd blinked at the contact then he actually grinned again,

"I'm really tough."

"I don't care how tough you are, there's no way a child can survive on his own through that forest. Genis, go grab your kadama and we shall escort Lloyd home." Genis frowned a little then just nodded as he got his most treasured item that helped him focus to cast spells. Lloyd looked at them confused, well of course he did, most humans could not even begin to comprehend the beginning motions of real raw magic. As the three began on their journey to reach Lloyd's home, Lloyd grinned slightly,

"Thanks, this is really nice of you."

"It's no problem, I'm going to give your father a stern talking too!" Lloyd laughed and helped the two around the paths, clearly knowing his way just as he had spoke of earlier.

However, they were attacked by a hare, it's red eyes blaring angrily as though it was driven crazy from Martel knows what, however Genis could sense the danger and started to focus up for a fireball. But as he tried to chant the spell, Lloyd had take his wooden blades and managed to slay the beast. The three were left staring at a bleeding carcass, and Raine couldn't help but comment, "You really do know your arts, at least better then any other your age."

"My dad says it's in my blood." Lloyd laughed, rubbing the back of his head, then picked up the hare's remaining, "Dinner!" He said cheerfully, dragging the body with him as he continued down the path. Genis felt sick in the stomach for that one moment, but ignored the summoning of said sickness and followed after Lloyd just as his sister did. It was so weird, why was Raine so different for this boy? So...strange.

"Oh...is this...your home?" Even Genis was impressed, it was very tall in stature and very beautiful as nature surrounded it everywhere. Lloyd looked back at them and grinned,

"Yup! So let's go in before the food decides to spoil." Again, sickness. When they entered the house, Genis and Raine were both surprised to be greeted by with a short man with a long beard. This must be...

"A dwarf?" Raine asked, looking slightly confused when said dwarf turned towards the small group.

"Oh, why hello there. Who might you two be? Ah Lloyd, just put that in the pot, I'll skin it later." Sickness again, then again, the thought of eating from a death corpse did not feel right in Genis's stomach. Raine seemed to have recovered well from her shock and smiled,

"My name is Raine Sage, this is my younger brother, Genis. And might I inquire of your name?" The dwarf seemed to laugh, as though Raine's sophistication with her words was too much for him,

"Dirk will do just fine." Raine nodded wisely at this and smiled again, and surveyed her surroundings, however she got a little excited looking around.

"Look at all of these fascinating objects!" Uh-oh...Danger zone now, Genis would have to stop her somehow. So Genis spoke for the first time, coughing a little slightly to get his sister's attention,

"Are you really Lloyd's father?" Lloyd was out for the moment, so it was no problem to ask such a personal question. Dirk frowned lightly then shook his head,

"I'm afraid not. I don't know where his real father is right now...and his mother..." Dirk trailed off in his sentence then shook his head again, "Well it was very nice of you to bring Lloyd home, why though? Did he already cause trouble on his first day?" Genis wanted to say yes but Raine shook her head,

"Oh no, not at all, especially for someone who seems to have lived in solitude. He was very well behaved, but when I heard he walked home through the forest, I found it very disturbing." Dirk laughed again,

"Well my boy is very tough and strong-hearted, as well as instinctive."

"I see..." Raine nodded then had little hearts around her, oh crap, he wasn't able to avoid it. Genis walked out from the household and looked around the comfortable place. When he walked around enough, he found Lloyd sitting on the ground, talking...to a headstone.

"Hey mom, I've met a lot of people today, they seem really nice. I hope we can actually be good friends, oh, I learned about a thing called mana today. I don't quite get it, but I think it's like the life source of the planet, isn't that weird?" Genis stared, and he continued to stare, why was Lloyd talking to the stone? It wasn't like anyone could reply back...how...sad...

Was this why Raine acted differently to him? Because Lloyd was different? Genis frowned lightly, was Lloyd really any different then any of the other humans around? Well he lived with a dwarf and he talked to his dead mother...he was...different, right? Maybe...Genis could feel himself be a little cautious and moved towards Lloyd and his chat to his dead mother. Genis had bent down and stared at the decorated headstone.

"This is your mom?" Lloyd was surprised but then he grinned,

"Yeah, hey mom, this is Genis! He's one of my friends!" One of his friends? Genis could try that, being a friend to a different human...at least try anyway.

**_Fin_**

"Uhh...yeah, that was a little wacky, and probably a little pointless...let's see, Genis and Lloyd are probably like seven years old in this fic, or something. Sorry about the Genis OOC, but he probably wasn't friendly towards anyone until Lloyd came in the picture. Or so I think." The angel sighs and bangs her head repetitively,  
"Stupid...host..."  
"R&R!"


End file.
